whitmorefandomcom-20200214-history
Fiona Calloway
Fiona Calloway 'is one of the recurring protagonists in Whitmore. Fiona is a powerful Witch. She is a doctor in Whitmore. Fiona is a part of the Whitmore Gang and has a primary role in the group as their witch. She has a hectic life bringing back the dead and cremating the dead. Fiona is a member of the Calloway Family. Fiona was born in Whitmore, Seattle in 1990 on July 24th, this makes her 27 years old in present time. Her family consisted of a father, a mother and an younger brother. Fiona was raised by a prestigious family which meant that her father, Alfred Calloway is a well known lawyer and her mother, Sophie Calloway was a doctor. She then became a doctor as her mother in honour of her after her death. There is not much known of her life before she turned 18. She was a regular high school girl who didn't befriend the Whitmore Gang until she was 27. When she was 18 her mother, Sophie passed away from a primary cardiac tumor which lead to a heart cancer which is extremely rare. She grieved for two years and then got back on track to become a doctor in honour of her mother. At age 19 she began a four-year undergraduate degree program, at age 23 she had spent four years in medical school, she then completed three years of residency training. After she got her medical licensing after 7 years, at age 26 she was officially a doctor. She now assists the Whitmore Gang as a witch, but also as a doctor. Personality Though Fiona is kind, honest, protective and loyal friend, she is surrounded by an aura of mystery and secrets. Fiona has a very calm demeanour, she is not easily shaken and very keen to her surroundings. She is also supportive and tries to protect the innocent. Fiona is described as a tough and accomplished doctor at the hospital. She demands excellence and has learned the hard way that there’s no room for error in her profession. Trivia * She drives a BMW I8. * She sometimes helps patients with her witch powers and the usage of vampire blood. * People often compare her to Twilight's Rosalie Hale. However she says she doesn't see the resemblance. * Fiona majored in Pre-med and went to a medical school. Appearance : "''The tall doctor was way too pretty to be working in a hospital. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. She had the most wonderful personality" :: ― Odessa on seeing Fiona for the first time. Fiona is described as being astoundingly gorgeous, even for a doctor. She is a natural beauty, claiming she hasn't and wouldn't do anything to her face. She says the secret to looking as youthful as her at age 27, yet her appearance was of an 20 year old, was taking care of your skin (and a little witch powers). She is 5'6" tall yet she has those slim legs that make her look statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She has long wavy blond hair that falls halfway down to the middle of her back that perfectly suits the heterochromia of her blue and green eyes. Like most witches she has a youthful appearance. She is a woman described of beauty, elegance, and class. She enjoys wearing elegant and dressed up clothing with jewellery when she is off duty. Other than that she is mostly seen in her doctor's uniform. Quotes '''"Cut her up, she's gonna choke if you don't. Do you want to have more blood on your hands?!" ''- Fiona directing instructions to Bill.'' Name Fiona is a feminine given name. The name is considered to be a Latinised form of the Gaelic word fionn, meaning "white", "fair". The name Fiona is also sometimes used as an Anglicisation of the Irish-language name Fíona, although these namesare otherwise unrelated (as Fíona is derived from an element meaning "vine"). The name Calloway is of Anglo-Saxon origin and came from when a family lived in a small settlement in either Devon or Cornwall. Thus,Calloway is a habitation surname derived from the place, named Callway or Calway. It could also means "pebbly place".Category:Doppelgängers Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Whitmore Residents Category:Major Antagonists Category:Whitmore Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampire Category:Irwin Family Category:Hood Family Category:Supernatural Category:Whitmore Gang